


Distraction

by marmolita



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 Spacewalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been sitting in his tent for 20 minutes, cleaning the knife.  The blood is long gone but she wipes it over and over.  Bellamy doesn't try to talk to her.  There's nothing he can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but debated about whether to post it as-is or turn it into something else. Then I realized the next episode was airing in three days so I was running out of time to post it, and so...here it is!

She's been sitting in his tent for 20 minutes, cleaning the knife. The blood is long gone but she wipes it over and over. Bellamy doesn't try to talk to her. There's nothing he can say.

When he's done inspecting his gun, he sits down next to her.

Eventually, he puts his hand out and takes the knife. "You should get some sleep," he says, pretending he can't see her hands shaking. She ignores him and starts folding the blankets that are piled up next to her as if anyone is going to be checking up on how clean he keeps his bed. Her movements are sharp and jerky.

He leans back against the tent pole and watches her for a few minutes, then reaches out, grabs Clarke's shoulder to turn her to him, and kisses her. She freezes, holds perfectly still for a moment though her lips are soft and pliant, and then she's jerking away from him. "What the hell was that?!"

"A distraction, to make you stop thinking for a while so you'll sleep." He waits, her eyes locked on his, to see what she's going to do. When she doesn't move, he shrugs and looks away. "The offer stands. I'm going to bed."

He gets up and starts taking off his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and feeling her eyes burning into his back. He's sliding down his pants when he hears her move, and figures she's either headed back to her own tent or to go find more work to do.

"Bellamy." Clarke's voice is surprisingly loud and when he turns around she's standing right behind him. "Distract me," she says.


End file.
